


Halloween Party

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus getting together at a party, Cute, Fluff, Halloweed party, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oneshot, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec, the grumpy ghost, is dragged to a Halloween party against his will... there he meets the cutest kitty cat and stuff happens....





	Halloween Party

Alec had never liked or understood Halloween. It made sense for kids - they dressed up as fun characters and went out Trick or treating, but he didn’t understand why some of the adults  _ liked _ it, grumbling under his breath. And he didn’t understand how he managed to let Isabelle into talking him into joining a Halloween party, grumbling under his breath as he was following her inside of the club named Pandemonium, rolling his eyes and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. Isabelle chuckled and just dragged her brother behind, excited about the evening. They were all meeting up with their friends and Isabelle was quite sure that her boyfriend, Simon, would have a heart attack when he would see her choice for the costume. She was going as a sexy vampire, happily grinning as she was totally feeling her clothes. Tight black leggings, a dark red tank top with a low cut and she was smiling. Not too revealing, but still  _ perfect _ and she smiled. She just wished Alec would stop being such an annoying whiner.

‘’Come on, Alec, it’s not the end of the world if you for once leave your room and live a little bit,’’ said Isabelle and held Alec’s hand, who was rolling his eyes under his costume. Alec didn’t even bother, he was really going low budget into it. He was a ghost, if you may. But in reality all he did was cut two holes for his eyes in one of his old sheets, hoping that that would make Izzy embarrassed enough to be seen out in public with him, but it didn’t work. Isabelle was horrified when she saw Alec’s costume, but it was already too late for shopping. Still, she knew what Alec was doing and she wasn’t going to allow him to get himself out of this. She had been looking forward to this party for almost a month now! 

‘’This is so embarrassing, Iz,’’ whined Alec as he felt stupid. Not only that his costume sucked, but he really stood out, even at a  _ Halloween party _ and he looked down. He was also giant, so he looked more like a tent than a ghost and he pressed his lips together. ‘’Can’t I just go home? Everyone is looking at me,’’ he added as he was still following his sister to the sitting are and Isabelle only shook her head. Alec  _ promised _ to go with her that day, so she wasn’t backing down.

‘’Should have picked a better outfit, dear brother,’’ said Isabelle and grinned. She offered to go stopping for it with Alec, but he didn’t want to hear it, so be it. ‘’Besides, no one will recognise you like this,’’ she said and Alec knew that that was true. ‘’Your face is hidden, so quit whining and just enjoy the party,’’ she carried on as she was slowly getting into the spirit of the party. There were people dressed in all different kinds of things - mummies, zombies, more vampires, witches, characters from horror movies. You name it, the party had it and Alec was again sighing again. It wasn’t fun at all, but Isabelle didn’t let him spoil his mood, especially not when Simon and the others finally appeared and she didn’t waste her time anymore, jumping over to Simon, whose eyes almost fell out when he saw her and Alec rolled his eyes.

Yeah, yeah… Simon Lewis. He was  _ nice _ , a nerd, but Alec didn’t trust him. Then again, he never really trusted guys that were dating his sister - he was one hell of a protective brother and he was still glaring at him. Simon was dressed as a mummy and Alec looked down at his clothes again, sighing. He wouldn’t be able to get hammered like this. To drink, he’d have to take off the sheet and that wasn’t happening, because  _ what if someone recognised him there _ ?! And that was why, he decided to suffer  _ sober.  _ Yep, it was going to be a long ass weekend and while Isabelle and their friends got a round of drinks, Alec just kept eyeing at them and continued feeling sorry for himself, especially after all of them went on the dance floor.

Alec was invited to come along as well, but he refused, as he refused those drinks before. They didn’t want to push their luck as they knew how Alec would get when he was too grumpy, so they let him be, though Izzy still didn’t give up. She was going to get Alec to have fun at that party and admit that Halloween was a cool holiday whether he liked it or not. But for now, she was going to enjoy that slow dance with her boyfriend, who was shaking like crazy as he wrapped his arms around his waist and Alec sighed, sliding down his chair and looked at the drink that he still had to start. Hmm, maybe he could just slip it under the sheet and drink like that -  _ it sounded like a plan!  _

And that was how Alec, the ghost, finally got his hands on that beer that he had been wanting for a while now, happily sighing as he drank the whole glass and then he nodded. Yep, his mood was much better now and he glanced upon the dance floor again, narrowing his eyes when he saw how close Simon was to Isabelle, but he felt too lazy to walk up there and pull them apart.  _ Plus _ , if he got closer, then Isabelle would probably make him dance and he wrinkled his nose. That was why he rather kept safe distance between the evil dance floor and himself, looking around the place again and he hummed. He could order himself another drink though and soon he was reunited with his one true love -  _ beer.  _

‘’Mmm, much better,’’ hummed the ghost and slipped the beer under the sheet again, sipping on it a little bit and then placed it back onto the table. He was going to be enjoying this one properly, savouring the bitter taste. Just as he was about to lean back onto the chair, he suddenly noticed that he wasn’t alone anymore and there was someone sitting on the chair next to him. Alec groaned internally, but didn’t say anything. Maybe he was lost or was looking for his friends?! Alec had no idea who this stranger was, mainly because he had a mask over his eyes and nose, only his lips were visible. He was wearing a mask of a cat and he had a fluffy tail and some cat ears to go with it. To be a cat for Halloween? ‘’Um, can I help you?’’ asked Alec and scooted a bit closer to the stranger, who happily grinned back at him.

‘’I couldn’t help but notice you,’’ said the other and Alec narrowed his eyes - he didn’t understand if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but he just shrugged. ‘’You really do stand out with your outfit,’’ he carried on and snorted a little bit. Alec grumbled - was he there to make fun of him?! If so, Alec was going to be heading back home pretty soon as he really wasn’t in the mood. He didn’t need some yahoo telling him just how much his outfit sucked. 

‘’Yeah, yeah… my outfit sucks,’’ grumbled Alec and rolled his eyes. ‘’It is low budget, you don’t tell to tell me, I already know,’’ carried on the grumpy ghost, but the cat didn’t stop smiling and that frankly pissed Alec off. ‘’Now you don’t need to continue making fun of me. You can carry on, leave me alone and just-’’

‘’Hey, don’t need to get so defensive,’’ said the cat and Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘’All I wanted was to ask you for a dance,’’ said the cat and Alec quickly stopped protesting. Instead, his jaw dropped and he blinked a few times - he was there to ask him for a dance?! But why? Alec had no idea why the hell someone would ask him for a dance, especially when he looked like a giant potato sack? Someone really had low standards, it seemed and Alec wanted to laugh, but didn’t. He wanted to refuse the offered dance, but he was just silent. Instead, he asked,

‘’But why?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’It makes no sense - why do you want to dance with me?’’ asked Alec and extended out his hands, the sheet falling over them and the cat giggled. ‘’I mean, you can see that I really don’t care of Halloween, I literally made this outfit in two minutes, of not even less. I’m only here because my friends dragged me over to this party,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’I’m the last one you should be asking for a dance,’’ he added and then frowned. ‘’Are you a masochist?’’ he asked and the cat started laughing. ‘’I look like a potato sack!’’

‘’A cute potato sack,’’ said the cat. ‘’A grumpy ghost, huh,’’ he then commented. ‘’Never thought I’d meet one,’’ he said and Alec grumbled again. Yep, then it was the second - this guy had pretty low standards, maybe he was really desperate. ‘’Plus, you looked really lonely here, sitting all by yourself,’’ commented the cat. ‘’Somehow it made me feel for you and here I am. I also have no one to… dance with,’’ he said and winked. ‘’I mean I don’t know if you prefer dancing with women or men, but-’’

‘’Men, definitely men,’’ said Alec quickly and flushed under the sheet a little bit. It was definitely a good thing that he was with the sheet. 

‘’Then that is definitely good news for me then,’’ said the cat and Alec cleared his throat a little bit and shrugged. The longer that he kept talking to this cat person, the more he was sure that he actually knew him. His voice was very familiar and Alec cleared his throat. Though because it was really loud in there, he couldn’t really place his finger from where he knew him But that definitely wasn’t the first time that they’ve met and he frowned. 

‘’Do we know each other?’’ asked Alec suddenly and the cat giggled.

‘’I don’t know,’’ he said and hummed. ‘’I mean, I’m sure I would’ve remembered such a cute ghost from somewhere before,’’ he commented and Alec rolled his eyes again. Yes, yes, the pickup lines were there, ramping it up, but he also liked the attention. It felt nice for example to be in the centre of attention, yet he was still hidden. He wondered if the cat would run away from him upon seeing his real face and he huffed under his breath a little bit, pressing his lips together and he sighed. ‘’So, how about it, a dance?’’

‘’I don’t know how to dance,’’ mumbled Alec.

‘’That’s okay, we can just groove it out,’’ said the cat and pouted a little bit - he had cute lips, thought Alec and then looked down at the offered hand. He had his nails painted into black colour and he was wearing a quite revealing shirt. It was almost see-through and Alec had tp admit that he liked what he saw underneath it, eyes snapping back up and in the end he just took his hand. He usually wouldn’t be so brave, but the sheet hiding his face gave Alec a new found confidence and he had to admit that he liked it. 

‘’Just don’t complain if I stomp your foot or something like that,’’ said Alec and followed the cat over to the dance floor and then started feeling awkward again, because he could feel that people were watching him. Again, he felt stupid and groaned. ‘’People are staring at me,’’ said Alec.

‘’Hmm, maybe they’re staring at me,’’ said the cat. ‘’I mean, I look hot as fuck in this shirt,’’ he said, trying to make Alec feel a little bit at east and the ghost only laughed nervously as he knew what the other was trying to do and it was working - Alec didn’t feel as nervous. Still, he felt pretty dumb over his choice of a costume and he then sighed, but allowed the stranger to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. The sheet was in the way, Alec wanted to see more, but the holes weren’t big enough and he grumbled. 

‘’Maybe I should still take off my sheet,’’ said Alec.

‘’But then you wouldn’t be a cute ghosty anymore,’’ whined the Kitty. ‘’Leave it on, you look amazing, trust me,’’ he said and winked. Alec rolled his eyes, but then did as he said. The cat’s eyes were far too convincing and Alec just did what he was asked to, dancing slowly and he was having quite a good time. Though he ended up stepping on the cat’s feet quite a lot, apologising over and over again, but the other didn’t mind it too much, chuckling and giggling over and over again.

Alec knew that giggle - he had heard it before as well! As he knew that smile and he spent the next few moments thinking about who this mysterious guy could be. It was someone from their University, it had to be. That was how he knew him, maybe passed by him at the hallway. Or at the dorms, it had to be one of that, because this just wasn’t a coincidence anymore and soon the cat invited him for a couple of drinks by the bar, still holding his hand, slipping it under the sheet and Alec smiled softly. 

‘’You’re adorable,’’ said the cat as he watched Alec struggling to take a drink of his cocktail. Again, he slipped it under the sheet, but he was feeling dumb. 

‘’Yeah, not. I forgot to cut out the third hole for mouth. I should have expected me wanting to get hammered - I mean it is a party and I hate parties,’’ he said. ‘’Hmm, well, this one isn’t so bad now,’’ he quickly added and shyly smiled as he went a bit closer to the other, who nodded in agreement.

‘’I agree, it’s taken quite the turn, huh,’’ he said. ‘’Though I still wonder who you are,’’ said the cat and Alec pressed his lips together. ‘’Mind me taking a peek?’’ asked the cat and gently tugged on the sheet, Alec shaking his head. Not really, he wanted to see who the other was as well and Alec nodded.

‘’Then you take off your mask too?’’ asked Alec hopeful and the other nodded.

‘’Close your eyes and let me slip under,’’ said the cat seductively, Alec’s eyes fluttering shut and the cat mask came off. Alec felt the sheet being lifted and he shuddered when he felt someone’s breath against his cheek. He gulped and just as he was about to open his eyes- ‘’Alec?!’’ shrieked the voice and Alec’s eyes snapped open.

There stood the hottest guy on their school -  _ Magnus Bane.  _ So, Alec’s mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, but he really did know the guy and he blinked a few times. ‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec back and he then looked down, because  _ fuck.  _ He had been crushing on the guy ever since the school year started and he didn’t even- Alec’s face had gotten really red and he quickly pulled back and quickly pulled the sheet back down, turning around and Magnus started giggling behind him. Magnus knew his name?! How?!

‘’Alexander, what are you doing?’’

‘’Hiding,’’ mumbled Alec. 

‘’Oh, come on, don’t be ridiculous, there’s no need to hide,’’ said Magnus and stepped in front of Alec, who was now being quiet. ‘’You know, I’m happy that it’s you,’’ he said and smiled, Alec arching an eyebrow and Magnus gently slipped the sheet back off of Alec’s face. ‘’I’ve always thought you were the cutest thing ever, so-’’

"I'm so not though," chimed Alec in, but then he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, looking around. He should have been more nervous as he was talking to the guy he had been crushing on for what seemed like forever, but instead he was just happily smiling back as Magnus called him adorable. "But I'm happy to find out that it's you under that mask," he quickly added and Magnus seemed a lot more relaxed. Could it be, Magnus Bane was nervous? 

"Yeah?" asked Magnus and then happily grinned. "Oh, thank God. I'm happy to hear that," said Magnus and then made a little pause. "So, Alec the ghost, huh?" asked Magnus playful and Alec only rolled his eyes. 

"If I knew you'd be attending the party, I would have picked a better outfit," said Alec and then sighed.

‘’It suits you perfectly,’’ said Magnus happily and then placed a quick kiss on Alec’s cheek, winking and Alec only placed the sheet over his face yet again, because he couldn’t handle it. Magnus Bane, the kitty-cat, had just kissed his cheek and Alec couldn’t believe that this was really the reality. Magnus, on the other hand, couldn’t believe that he got this lucky? Just what were the chances that the cutest guy in school turned out to be the cutest ghost at the Halloween party and he grinned. Alec soon collected himself enough, but then died again when Magnus gave him his phone number. 

Maybe Halloween parties weren’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
